


At the End of the World

by Timey_Wimey



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dalek Invasion, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Post The Timeless Children, The Daleks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_Wimey/pseuds/Timey_Wimey
Summary: They rushed out onto the streets cast in a consuming darkness, smoke and ashes cloaking the damp stone ground, rubble and wreckages of vehicles littering the sea of chaos and destruction. And amongst the chaos, emerging from the plumes of smoking flame came the gleaming blue eye-stalks. The rigid metal casings glinting with a golden metallic aura. The faint whirs of mechanical constructs wheeling their way towards those who oppose them.The Daleks.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 23





	At the End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz, Ryan and Graham hide amongst the vast Dalek fleets invading Earth. And with no signs of the Doctor, their hope seems to be running out.

They rushed out onto the streets cast in a consuming darkness, smoke and ashes cloaking the damp stone ground, rubble and wreckages of vehicles littering the sea of chaos and destruction. And amongst the chaos, emerging from the plumes of smoking flame came the gleaming blue eye-stalks. The rigid metal casings glinting with a golden metallic aura covered with a sheen of glistening rainwater. The faint whirs of mechanical constructs wheeling their way towards those who oppose them. 

The Daleks.

Hundreds of them, lined up in perfect chaos, glorious in their superior rein as they scoured the land for the lower life-forms of Earth. The squadron wheeled their way through the ruins of the damp street, predatory eyes scanning the area for signs of life.

Across the street, shrouded amongst the dark they gathered. Three remotely powerless forms amist the chaos and damnation of Earth.

“We have to get somewhere safe, _now_ .” Graham hissed from his cover

They crept across the eerie scene once the squadron was sure to have passed, ducking in between the mangled wrecks of cars and lorries, a ghost of life echoing from the distraught chaos panning across the scorched landscape. The dead scattered the battle-torn tarmac, left, abandoned and alone in the unrelenting forces of an emotionless, uncaring race of demonic creatures.

They tried their best not to take notice as they passed through the carnage, it was the least of their worries to be reminded of the apocalyptic outcome of the Tranquility Spa, not that the Dregs would become their inevitable future in this timeline.

_~~ “It’s one possible future. It’s one timeline.” ~~ _

“ _In here_!”  Yaz pointed from across the road, breaking the three from their thoughts

“Of all the places, a warehouse?” Ryan complained “how is a warehouse going to protect us from  _Daleks_?! ”

“It’s better than nothing.” She replied shortly as he approached “Right now, being out in the open is the most dangerous place to be.”

“Right now, we need the Doctor. ” He scolded, temper rising

“The Doctor isn’t here though, is she?” Graham reminded them coldly

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ever since the events on Gallifrey, their relationships were frayed. The tensions were high and tempers were wearing thin. Nobody ever knew what happened to the Doctor, or where she went. And they were desperate to find out,yet they had no knowledge of how to find her, that’s if she was still alive. There were often discussions on what could have happened to her; maybe she did escape and was lost somewhere in the universe without the TARDIS, maybe she did have the TARDIS and was cold-hearted enough to abandon them, or maybe,  just maybe , she did die on that day, on her planet, alone with her one best enemy.

So when a fleet of Dalek battleships entered the Earth’s atmosphere, it was just enough to top the lot. Just when they needed her most, she was nowhere to be seen.They were alone in the midst of chaos. And now, it looked like destruction of Earth’s civilisation was truly near. 

Yaz was the first to enter the vast building, she wrenched the door open with a tremendous  creak , and slipped through the opening with Ryan and Graham following closely behind. The lights were dim and shelves were stacked high across the towering walls.

“We could stay the night here, it should be safe enough from any Dalek patrols.” Yaz suggested

“And if it isn’t?” Graham interjected 

“Then we do what we’ve always done.” She replied “We run from them.”


End file.
